


OUAT Prompts

by LitFicjunkie9020



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitFicjunkie9020/pseuds/LitFicjunkie9020
Summary: I'm new to this side of the fanfic so please bear with me if I screw up... I have been compiling a list of writing prompts ever since I started on the fanfic wagon and wanted to throw my two-cents in. Anyone is welcome to draw ideas from this list, I would love to read whatever you, the writer, comes up with! Let me know.
Kudos: 1





	OUAT Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this compilation as time goes by. We'll see what pops into my brain.  
> Some have been done before, but it’s always interesting reading different versions based off the same writing prompt. Any length story; you’re welcome to elaborate or expand off list.

OUAT writing prompts  
Captain Swan  
1) AU. Emma had a twin brother who also somehow ended up in the Land Without Magic. He grew up separately and didn't know about sibling until Henry shows up on doorstep. Emmett was taken advantage of by woman, whom he later learns is psychotic. She became pregnant and used it to keep Emmett with her, she later tries to kill herself/get rid of baby and he has her committed. She dies shortly after child is born. Baby girl named Alice, she is a year younger than Henry.  
2) AU. Emma still had Henry in prison but died sometime after getting out. Emmett Swan is a single father to daughter who is year younger than Henry --he was victim of date rape drug by mentally unstable woman, always hurting herself to keep Emmett around until one day tried to end pregnancy & he committed her/died shortly after giving birth due to complications. Emmett didn't know had older twin sister until nephew shows up.   
3) AU. It might be super cool to do a crossover with Pokémon [all I ask is that some are strictly from the beginning seasons Kanto/Johto, I’m not familiar with anything newer]. A possibility could be to have a CS story that parallels how the series all began; following Emma as she leaves home (parents & little brother) to start her adventure & maybe Killian is her rival that she’s been crushing on or he’s just someone she meets who joins her. Another could be that they’re both gym leaders who are secretly in love with each other and find ways to visit the other.  
4) Modern AU (with a splash of The Talk). Emma Swan and her costars are hosts of a popular Storybrooke talk show and every week they welcome famous guests to their table.  
5) S6 finale. A look into everyone’s happy beginning.  
6) S7 AU. After Regina and Wish Hook stay with adult Henry and Ella in the other Enchanted Forest and Alice is around now, before Lucy is born. While the group is scouting a strange portal opens in a clearing further in the woods. When they go to investigate there is a young boy (6-12 yrs) huddled against a large rock, he kind of looks like Henry but he’s blonde instead. Regina approaches but a magical barrier shoots up around him and a familiar voice growls “Get away from my son!” There’s an Emma with magic from an alternate realm where the Dark Curse worked differently; everyone stayed in the EF and baby Emma was stolen from her parents. She’s running from the man/wizard (not Rumplestilskin) who kidnapped her, held her for years and raped her, he is also her son’s father. How does this other Emma interact with Henry and Regina, and what are their reactions? How do she and Wish Hook get on? How does Alice feel about this development and the possibility of a younger brother?  
7) Modern AU Magnum PI crossover/CS, Frozen Jewel. ‘Cygnus PI’ – where Emma is Magnum, Killian is Higgins.  
8) Emma likes to watch Hook/Killian get ready in the morning. She finds it fascinating how he manages to put his clothes on, how he uses his hook, applies guyliner. The way his muscles flex is quite the sight too. (Before and after his S3b wardrobe change)  
9) Emma gives Hook/Killian a much needed massage, and gives his stump a little extra TLC.  
10) Hook/Killian’s reaction to the first time he saw Emma dressed to the nines. The appreciation he shows her takes place behind closed doors, far from others, and where they can be as loud as they please.  
11) S2 AU, no Pan curse. Emma knows how he feels, after all he told her and if she’s being honest with herself, she feels the same. But before she can tell him exactly why she acts the way she does toward him, another crisis/villian pops up, and she’s hurt or cursed. Hook/Killian feels a crushing pain in his chest and doesn’t quite understand.  
12) Emma and Killian/Hook switch bodies. Sexy times ensue when they can’t resist each other despite the slight awkwardness.  
13) S6. Emma gets turned into a man (ex. Magical mishap). She and Hook/Killian end up in a physical fight and somehow end up kissing. Killian soon realizes it’s Emma; he’d recognize those eyes anywhere and besides, “I know how you kiss, love”. They talk. He examines her new body (with as well as without clothes) and is extremely aroused by what he sees. Emma feels self-conscious but Killian shares a secret - he’s bi. SMUT ensues. Killian begs Emma to nail him with her cock, “bugger me, Swan”  
14) S6. Killian/Hook/DH gets split – Jekyll’s potion/vapor or something else. The halves argue, go separate ways or other. Emma gets cursed. Each half tries, but TLK fails. Mother Superior sheds light on why. The halves fully realize she doesn’t just love one part of them. They must set aside differences and rally together to find a way to become whole to save their Love.  
15) S6. Dealing with Hyde has been a pain in Emma’s “arse” but he’s gone into hiding for the time being with the Evil Queen. Killian has convinced her to take a day or two off, however, the EQ decided to attack once more. She throws a potion/spell at Emma while everyone’s distracted but Killian shoves her out of the way. After the smoke clears and the EQ’s disappeared Emma holds Killian’s unconscious body. She’s relieved when he opens his baby blues. Emma kisses him but is surprised her pirate is a little different. At the moment Killian is all Captain Hook, his darkness has come back to play and Emma is about to find out just how much the pirate Captain loves her too.  
16) AU S4 finale/S5. Role reversal. Hook/Killian takes on the darkness to protect Emma and she’s determined to find him. There is nothing she will not do for her pirate.  
17) S4 finale. Emma does work up the courage to tell Hook/Killian she loves him on the bed.  
18) Hook/Killian reacts to the first time Emma hugs him for real.  
19) Hook/Killian and Emma react to hearing the other sing. Killian sings a sea shanty while working on the Jolly. Emma hums then sings while putting laundry away.  
20) S6. Hook/Killian and Emma’s reactions upon seeing each other at their wedding. Killian to Emma’s dress, and Emma to Killian’s black velvet tux.  
21) S6. Emma scrambles to find a different dress after the Black Fairy ruined her mother’s and she doesn’t quite like the two that are hanging in the foyer.  
22) Emma is having a really bad day. For one, she has a helluva migraine. Add to that the phone at the sheriff’s station has been ringing non-stop, she didn’t have enough time to eat breakfast or have her morning coffee, her little brother is sick/colicky, Mary Margaret is pissing her off with all the baby talk lately “Neal this” and “Neal that” plus the baby supplies everywhere, David’s not helping the situation and Henry decided to act the moody pre-teen. The loft is just too cramped. When she finally decides to put her foot down about getting a place of her own both of her parents complain that neither wants her to leave, but enough is enough. This day couldn’t end quickly enough. She wants her pirate and a hot chocolate with cinnamon, whipped cream and a decent splash of rum; in that order.  
23) S6 finale. Killian gets to Emma before Henry after she falls. He gives her TLK instead.  
24) Emma’s heart somehow gets crushed. No one knows how to deal with it and Killian/Hook refuses to give up. He begs Regina if there’s a way to bring her back. She tells him about heart splitting, but warns it’ll only work if they share true love. He’s willing to take the risk for the woman he loves and can’t live without.  
25) S2 finale/S3. Somehow everyone ends up back in the Enchanted Forest, along with Henry and Emma. Hook/Killian goes off to find his ship after telling Emma that he will come back for her. Time passes. Emma has finally had enough of castle life and the Princess schtick, it’s not who she is but no one seems to care about what she wants and takes off. Reunited with the Jolly, Hook/Killian is on his way to the Charming’s castle when he receives a letter via bird. Upon arrival he finds a distressed Snow & Charming. They send him to find Emma. When he does, she’s become the pirate he always knew she could be.  
26) AU. Pirate Emma Swan & Merman Killian  
27) AU. Captain Hook/Jones & Princess Emma turned mermaid. TLK.  
28) AU. Emma lost most of her leg in an accident when she was young and still in foster care/at a group home. She’s managed to hide her handicap and no one in Storybrooke knows or is aware that the Savior has a prosthetic – not even her son or her parents. Hook/Killian finds out.  
29) AU. Emma isn’t the Savior, her older twin sister is and Henry is actually her nephew.  
30) There was a consequence to sending Emma through the wardrobe that no one foresaw. (Split personality)  
31) It would be really interesting if did a AU crossover with the Immortals After Dark series by Kresley Cole. I can totally picture Emma Swan as being one badass valkerie/furie, and Hook/Killian could be a rage demon or some other faction of demon.  
32) AU crossover with Lynsay Sands immortals/vampires. The Jones brothers are born immortals. Killian still meets and falls in love with Milah even though he can read her thoughts. Going to meet up with Liam at restaurant/café for lunch/diner, but something bad happens and as she’s dying in Killian’s arms Liam stops him from turning her. She is not his life mate. Decades go by, Liam meets his lifemate, both bros find out have younger sibling. Killian meets Emma, shocked/surprised she’s his lifemate.  
33) Modern AU. Killian is a famous actor or singer staring in/working on a movie/music video while Emma is a stunt double/coordinator with a crush.  
34) Emma hears voices, always has since the time she was little. For the most part they’ve helped her, guided her as she navigated through life. And now that she lives in Storybrooke with its never-ending problems/villains that she has to clean up, they give her sixth sense an extra edge. But one thing she’s learned about the constant companions in her head, those voices aren’t so forgiving. Sometimes they whisper terrible things, and sometimes she is powerless to them. The truth is; Emma is just as much a villain only she’s masquerading as a hero.  
35) CS/Underworld movie trilogy crossover. I really like those movies and who doesn’t love werewolves or vampires.

Captain Hook/Killian Jones  
1) Being with Emma has been eye opening, in more ways than one. He realizes that while his love for Milah was true, it wasn’t 'true love'. Even though it hurts he looks back on their time together and sees how they were just using each other. But with his Swan, he’s not only a different person but a better man.  
2) S5. In the Underworld, Killian/Hook thinks back on all Emma has done for him ever since they met, even when he thought she didn’t care. He remembers the good times and bad, but can’t help questioning if they were really bad.

CaptainCharmingBeliever  
1) S6 finale. David/Charming and Killian/Hook had more time on the beanstalk.  
2) S6. Killian has David over on the Jolly again while he tries the white tux on. They both decide it doesn’t suit him, Henry agrees wholeheartedly when he stops by. Killian freaks out a little on where to find a different tux since it’s the night before his & Emma’s wedding. Henry offers a solution.

SwanBeliever  
1) Emma and Henry discuss the ramifications of baby Charming being named after Neal and how they really feel about it. HURT feeling ensue. [Extra kudos if David &/or Mary Margaret overhears]

Outlaw Queen  
1) S3. Getting to know you: Regina and Robin Hood in Storybrooke. [Extra kudos if include first kiss & eventual sexy times]  
2) AU S3/S4. Robin never left Storybrooke, they found out Zelena was masquerading as Marian before.  
3) AU S5. Zelena loses the baby (ex. Miscarriage/stillborn). Regina comforts Robin after the news; he’s actually a little relieved. [Extra kudos if it’s not Dark Swan/Emma’s fault]  
4) AU S5/S6. Roland stays with Regina after Robin dies.  
5) S6. EvilOutlaw. The Adventures of Wish Realm Robin and the Evil Queen

Snowing  
1) Mary Margaret and Emma get into a big fight. She’s shocked when David sides with their daughter.  
2) S6. At the end of the day, once the festivities are over & they’re back at the loft. Snow and David discuss the events of the day. Of what they’ve leaved about their daughter & how far Emma has come since she arrived in Storybrooke. Of her relationship with Hook/Killian, what they’ve gone through to get to this point (finally getting married) and just how well he understands her. [Extra kudos if David cries]

Rumbelle  
1) S4. Belle didn’t stay asleep like Rumple had planned, she was affected by the Curse of Shattered Sight. He’s about to find out just how much anger/rage can be packed into a pint-sized bookworm & hidden under her forgiving personality.


End file.
